The Other Hunters
by DarkMiserie
Summary: Sometimes it pays to know who your allies and enemies are... reviews are appreciated so please leave them if you have time.....
1. Chapter 1  John

John turned at the sound of someone entering the room, deep down he knew who it was and it always amazed him at how in tune he was with her, he had become accustomed to seeing her behind him. His Watcher. If only his boys knew. Soon it would be their turn.

"Don't try to talk me out of it Eve" he told her, a steel tone in his voice, which most times meant that no argument would be welcomed.

"I can save him for you at no price"

"its my fight, I failed him as a father, he's been strong all this time, keeping Sammy safe, he needs me to do this one thing for him" John replied.

"The demon demands a higher price then the Colt" john half smiled. So she knew, or she had been present at the meeting, hidden in the shadows that not even the Demon had perceived her presence.

"Then it's my price to pay" he faced her, she was beautiful, and again for the 100th time in which he had known her, he wished that she had not been subjected to this life. Just like his sons. She was stubborn and there was nothing she wouldn't do for him. He knew that.

"I won't accept you giving your life away to Him" tears in her eyes, she tried to bite them back but failed. She put her hand on his face, the first gesture of kindness he had felt from her. Watchers, while they were with you every step of the way, they kept to themselves, and they didn't touch or liked to be touched, but Eve. Eve intervened and made her opinion known quite clearly.

"I heard Sean died" he brought up a painful subject, she took her hand away.

"His ashes lie in the desert, free" silence greeted her words. She met his eyes. "John please, let me do this for you, the boys need you"

"I appreciate it Eve, but the answer is still no, the boys will need you –"

"They will resent me, knowing that I could have saved you yet –"

"I forbid you from saving me, just like I'm forbidding you to save dean, this is my job, my mission to do, he is my son, and I have to save him, me, me alone" she took a step back and took a little bow, resuming her Watcher mode, if there was one.

"Dean won't accept me, our past –"she looked away.

"I know he sent you away when he found out your gifts, he didn't understand, he thought you were one of them, he'll understand, give him time"

"Time I don't have"

John took the chance and put his hand on her shoulder. "thank you for everything Eve, from my heart, thank you for all you've done for me and my boys, you gave me faith, that not all is evil out there" with those parting words, he left the room.

"See you in hell John Winchester" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Sam

She now stood at the door of Dean's room. And watched the machines, no one paid her any attention, she was just another guest, someone who had come to see someone who was sick, dying or dead.

She closed her eyes for just a instant, and it all came back to her in a flash. Sean's burial, where friend's she had not seen in a very long time had gathered for the needs of one.

* * *

Another one.

Another one dead, their numbers so few and yet here was another casualty that they could lie at the demon's feet. He had been young but corrupted as they had all been, in their cribs, in the dark of night, on the stroke of 8pm and on their 6 month birthday.

Something had changed in them that fateful night, there had been other casualties, their parents hung out to dry, blood covered the walls, something so awful that the police and ambulance people feared to tread in the rooms because of the gore, and the stench.

Blue eyes watched the fires lick at the body. Sean. That was what his name had been, the name they would all remember. The flames became a blur for all, as their eyes watered at the pain and loss, but even more at the fury growing in side of them.

Feeling a hand at her back she turned to her brother. "You must go" he told her. She didn't want to, but knew she did. Like all Watchers, she had been assigned John Winchester, the word assigned being loosely used.

She let her mind go back to how all this had begun….

Being corrupted as a child by the Demon, who tried to take them in, convince them to be a part of his army, ordering them to kill the innocent, take more children under their wing, there was more blood on their hands that would last 10000 lifetimes.

She still couldn't believe how she had broken free, the straw that had broken that camel's back, and here she was. Killing and watching over Hunters assigned to her by will, but all for a good cause.

Before it had been for the wrong cause. They had finally been able to sleep at night, having chosen the right side to be on. She looked up at the sky, and saw the stars flicker, she sighed and took the guns offered to her and put them both tucked into her jeans at the small of her back. Her trusty friends who never let her down.

……. "excuse me?" a male voice brought her out of her reverie, she opened her eyes to meet Sam Winchester, on his way into his brother's room. "do we know you or do you know my brother?"

"I knew your dad" she replied automatically. Wait!! A inner voice screamed. Sam wouldn't know that, sam wouldn't know of his father's sacrifice.

Sam shook his head. Did he hear correctly? "you knew my father?, a long time ago or -?" she smiled.

"Dean will be fine, he'll wake up soon" that short sentence made Sam look at his brother, by the time he turned back, she was walking down the hall, away from him, he would of followed her but the coughing sounds of his brother coming out of his coma took his full attention and had him racing into the room.

Eve lowered her eyes to disguise the tears from the strangers walking past her.

John Winchester was dead, having sacrificed himself for his eldest son. A son she knew well, or thought she did.

And, she would set him free.

But she didn't know who was be the freer, herself or John.

She had an appointment with Hell – and one that no one would keep her from, not even the hunter that was hunting her, on some misconception, that she was what she hunted.

Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3 Information

yes I missed the part of john interacting with the boys on purpose………

"Dude you've been quiet for almost an hour, even for you that's weird" Dean told him, eyeing him from the bed, he was furious, that his father was dead, when he had been standing here not half hour ago. Even the doctors couldn't figure it out. Deep down he knew that something was not right, but he wouldn't tell Sam that. No Sammy could stay in oblivion until Dean figured it out, and sometimes he did.

Sam's soft voice broke into his thoughts. "I'm just thinking, trying to figure out where I saw her from, I'm sure I've seen her before" that caught Dean's attention.

"Her? Dude, who?" dean closed his eyes temporarily. Not her, please not her. He referred to the reaper who had been chasing him since he had been in lala land.

"Some girl, long black hair –"phew, dean let himself breathe, not that girl. "- I know I've seen her before, just can't place her where" Sam leant back in his chair and let his thought take over again. Dean closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep – while thinking of his dad. He was shattered – he wanted his family together and so far he wasn't getting it. The one thing he wanted in life. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard the rumor or myth that hunters have other hunters watching over them? kind of like a guardian thing?" Sam asked, not sure if dean would take him seriously or what.

"dad mentioned it, whenever he spoke to me about stuff, he always mentioned a her, you know like 'she'll take care of it' stuff like that, but I've never seen her, I'm surprised we never did" he replied. Sam nodded. And leant forward studying his brother for a response for what he was about to say.

"Do you think we should look for her?"

"Dude are you serious? we don't know her name, or where to even look, what she looks like –" Sam cut him off and pointed to the door.

"But dean if that was her, I know what she looks like, we just need her name, did dad ever write anything referring to her in his journal?"

"No, but maybe bobby knows"

"Maybe, I'll give him a call" Sam left to do just that. Dean followed him with his eyes. Sam would do anything to try to avoid a girly moment these days. Which was fine by him, chick flicks and him just didn't get on.

Twenty minutes later, Sam arrived back and stood by the window, dean had somehow fallen asleep.

"Get anything?"

"Thought you were asleep" Sam replied.

* * *

"I was, but heard you come in with those big feet of yours, woke me, so what did you find out?"

"bobby has seen her once or twice, her kind is known as the Other Hunters, god knows what that means, they hunt demons and rogue hunters that turn on their own, like Gordon, you can't find her unless she wants to be found, and she was quite close to Dad, their child hoods, about the same as mine, but both parents killed, not by fire, but blood and gore, our buddy the demon, he wanted them for his soldiers, his army, but one by one they turned on him, and now they're hunters"

"Does she have a name?"

"Eve, no last name as far as bobby knows"

"Eve" dean said flatly. Sam turned to him.

"You've heard that name?"

"I once dated a girl named Eve, and if I'm right, she's the same girl" dean said sitting up wincing as he went.

"What happened? there's things your not telling me"

"I heard stuff about her, people told me stuff, she was a it, a demon, I thought I was seeing a girl who was a demon so I told her I never wanted to see her again, I admit she tried to explain, but I was gone by then"

"she was trying to explain what she was – not a demon but a soldier the demon made and she was trying to break free, I'm surprised she's looking after us after what you did" dean looked at him.

"That hurt"

"Was meant to, dude – I'm surprised you didn't kill her"

"I almost did, which is why I left" Sam did a double take.

"You were in love with her" dean didn't answer.

"doesn't matter Sammy, we know her name, what she looks like, if we put the word out, we can find her"

"You won't find her" someone said from the door. Both boys turned to the door. A guy stood there, long dark hair, he reminded Dean of Eve.

"And you are?"

"Dorian, I'm her brother"

* * *


End file.
